Church of Ilmater
4th edition: Freedom, Hope | formed = | disbanded = | members = | alignment = | races = | allegiances = Ilmater | enemies = | enemies = church of Loviatar | showmembers = yes | orgname = the Church of Ilmater }} The Church of Ilmater was the primary religious organization dedicated to the worship and service of Ilmater, the Crying God. Organization Initiation Initiation into the clergy of Ilmater was uncomplicated. A novice expressing an interest in joining went on a simple walk with a senior priest who, as they talked, explored that individual's views on life. Then they dined, and the novice was given wine that induced a slight trance so that their mind could be examined with magic. This was done with the full knowledge of the novice, and performed by various other clerics or wizards sympathetic to the Ilmatari. They closely examined their loyalties, goals, and true feelings and determined if any deception had occurred, or whether the novice was genuinely suitable for the faith. This practice was introduced to prevent false applicants from joining simply to learn the church's healing knowledge and steal their medicines, as had happen often in the church's early history. Deceit, a devotion to evil, or loyalties to another faith or to a secular organization or authority disqualified the applicant. If found genuine, then the novice was accepted as a full member of the clergy. They were dressed in the simple gray robes and pronounced one of the Adorned. Titles The clergy of Ilmater were known collectively as "Ilmatari", which was also the adjective for the faith. Another collective term was "Ilmats". Monks, clerics, and specialty priests in the Ilmatari faith were known as the Adorned. Specialty priests of Ilmater were simply called "clerics" around 1358 DR, but were known as painbearers by 1369 DR. By 1479 DR, all priests of Ilmater were called "painbearers". The clergy referred to each other as "Brother" or "Sister". Senior clergy were called "Revered", such as "Revered Sister". Those who were leaders of temples, monasteries, and abbeys were addressed as "Mother" or "Father", and "of the House" was added to their title, such as "Revered Father of the House". No other titles were commonly used. The greatest of the faith were called "Saint", and often bore a unique title. Hierarchy The Adorned had a fairly loose and informal hierarchy, organized around the Revered Father or Mother of the nearest large temple, monastery, or abbey. All Ilmatari in the region reported to this person, and were loosely ranked under them. The abbeys and monasteries, though usually located separately from the churches, were often linked to a specific temple, adding an extra level in this hierarchy. There was no overall leader of the faith nor a governing council. Instead, a collection of senior clergy met on occasion in informal conclaves to make decisions. Saints & martyrs The faith of Ilmater had many saints, unlike most other faiths of the Faerûnian pantheon. Thanks to its practices and tenets, the Church of Ilmater produced a high number of martyrs, and saints. It was the only faith to have saint known as "the Twice-Martyred". Many Ilmatari hoped to follow this path, and the martyrs were highly revered, even venerated. As such, martyred champions—those who'd sacrificed themselves and returned to life—lay outside the church hierarchy, operating as free agents. Such people were heroes of the struggle against evil and suffering, and they were completely devoted to Ilmater's teachings. Saints Notable saints included: * St. Sollars the Twice-Martyred, represented by a yellow rose, and revered from the Monastery of the Yellow Rose by the Disciples of St. Sollars the Twice-Martyred. * St. Dionysius, the patron saint of wine, revered by the Order of St. Dionysus. * St. Uzurr, revered from the Cloister of St. Uzurr by the Order of St. Uzurr. * St. Morgan the Taciturn, revered by the Disciples of St. Morgan the Taciturn. * St. Jasper of the Rocks, revered by the Sisters of St. Jasper of the Rocks. Orders The Church of Ilmater included several affiliated knightly orders consisting of paladins and other warriors, as well numerous monastic orders of monks. Most Ilmatari monastic orders had a symbolic flower that had a particular importance to them. Traditionally, this flower formed the name of their respective monastery, but this was not a rule. Clerical orders * Alleviators: A faction that focused on teaching people to cope with and endure pain and suffering. Knightly orders * Companions of the Noble Heart: An aggressive order that focused on fighting and destroying those who were cruel or enjoyed the pain and suffering of others, particularly the church of Loviatar. * Holy Warriors of Suffering * Order of the Golden Cup: An order that focused on healing and protecting the innocent, sick, and weak. * Order of the Lambent Rose Monastic orders * Broken Ones: An order responsible for the defense of Ilmater's temples and shrines, which also sought to punish those who inflicted cruelty. * Disciples of St. Morgan the Taciturn * Disciples of St. Sollars the Twice-Martyred: A monastic order that specialized in genealogical studies. * Followers of the Unhindered Path * Order of St. Dionysus: An often-inebriated order active in the Bloodstone Lands. * Order of St. Uzurr: An order that governed the city of Uzurr in Lapaliiya. * Sisters of St. Jasper of the Rocks * Weeping Friars: These were the most fanatical believers in the idea of "bleeding" for others. Cults & heresies * Cult of Shared Suffering: A heretical cult that held the view that suffering should be shared with others, and non-believers in particular. Activities The Ilmatari dedicated themselves to helping and healing the sick and injured, the oppressed, the deceased, and the poor. They provided healing, care, and treatment for those who suffered injuries or disease. Ilmatari also shared what they had with the needy, by donating food, drink, and firewood to the impoverished and starving, and providing shelter for the homeless. They offered moral support and counseling to those who needed it, and spoke up for the persecuted. In addition, they served as guides for those who'd become lost and buried the deceased. To fund their work, they toured the wealthy areas of towns and cities seeking donations to help cover the costs of the church. However, their primary focus was on healing injury and disease and they were known as some of the best healers in the Realms. They operated the greatest number, the largest, and best quality infirmaries and leper sanctuaries of any church. The Ilmatari were trained from the time they were initiated in the skills of healing and herbalism, learning to recognize and treat every injury, known disease, and other ailments. Senior clerics cast programmed illusion''s that demonstrated a variety of injuries and diseases so that junior priests could learn to accurately diagnose them. They continually gathered herbs and prepared medicines to be ready for future need. Many priests were also able to brew their own potions to sell and spread their healing further. The Ilmatari went where they were needed to reduce suffering, and so were often found in some of the worst possible conditions, areas stricken with poverty, plague, or warfare. If war was impending, then the Ilmatari would gather supplies in order to treat the dying and wounded, with litters, tents, bandages, splints, healing potions, and shovels by the wagon-load, and the Ilmatari would flock to the battle. They also joined adventuring groups, where they were often the ones who took all the risks to save people in danger or perform other acts of heroism, putting the needs of others above their own, to the exclusion of their personal safety. Although Ilmatari monks were commonly based in abbeys and monasteries away from the temples, some monks did reside in the temples. There they served as teachers of specialist knowledge, educating other Ilmatari, or they were defenders, using their martial arts to protect the temple and those who dwelled there. In those lands where orphans and unwanted babes were left at churches and monasteries, those of Ilmater were a popular choice. The priests and monks did their best to raise these children, and they grew up within the faith, sometimes adopting their views. Rituals Clerics of Ilmater prayed for their divine magic once per day, in the morning, They ritualistically prayed a further six times a day or more, every single day. The clergy observed no annual holy days and celebrated no regular festivities. However, an Adorned could make a Plea of Rest to Ilmater requesting a special dispensation for time off. The Rest was a tenday during which time they were freed from the rules laid out by Ilmater's faith. This was normally called for if the Adorned was emotionally exhausted by their work, but some exploited the time to perform deeds that Ilmater would normally disapprove of. Some church leaders depended on this tradition, using the Rest to send their best fighting or adventuring clergy out to perform deeds they could not normally do, such as covertly bringing down a tyrant instead of making an open confrontation. Clerics of Ilmater were duty-bound to convince the dying to pray to Ilmater, in a ritual of the highest importance called the Turning. If a dying person turned to Ilmater, praying for his comfort, then they would receive his blessing before they died. However, this did not change their patron deity or alter their destiny in the afterlife. Even in death, it was believed Ilmater's healing powers grew with greater veneration. Tactics Clerics of Ilmater were able to turn undead like many other good and non-evil clerics. Classes The Church of Ilmater commonly included among its ranks clerics, specialty priests known as "painbearers", monks, and paladins. A variant path of the cleric was that of the alleviator, followed by a faction of priests who focused on teaching others to cope with and endure their pain and suffering. Naturally, the church also included healers, divine spellcasters dedicated to healing magic. Ilmatari healers were, by and large, utterly dedicated ascetics, even more so than the traditional clerics and paladins. They almost never refused to help or heal a person, no matter now evil or tyrannical they or their kind were. However, this did not mean that they supported their views or deeds. Crusaders of Ilmater were brave and fearless warriors of the faith. They were immune to magic that instilled fear, and were able to remove fear from their allies. They could not turn undead. Bases Temples & monasteries The Ilmatari established their churches where they were most needed, in areas stricken with poverty or oppression. Those outside the Church of Ilmater considered this to be a strategic positioning that guaranteed that the Ilmatari would themselves be persecuted for their deeds, such as in Mulmaster and Zhentil Keep. Temples to Ilmater were often located on well-traveled routes through the wilderness, where they could serve as waystations for tired travelers. They were usually named after Ilmatari saints. Many were built like manor houses, surrounded by protective walls and containing a chapel, a chapter house, a stable, and garden. It was common for these temples to contain an area for treating the sick and injured. They could also include a library and quarters for monks or barracks for a knight order. A temple to Ilmater was typically a simple and undecorated structure. By tradition, though not by rule, many Ilmatari monasteries were named for a flower that symbolized something important to the order. Notable locations The greatest center of Ilmater's worship was the House of the Broken God, located in the center of Keltar, Calimshan. The huge monastery also formed the largest hospital in Faerûn, with a leper house, a sanitarium, and a temple farm. It was also the biggest center for the manufacture of medicines. The temple was presided over Revered Father of the House Melder Rythtin of the Healing Hand, a famed healer. The Cloister of St. Uzurr dominated the city of Uzurr in Lapaliiya, and the Abbot of the temple also ruled the city. Uzurr took Ilmater as its civic deity. The End's Rest was a college for healers located in Heliogabalus, Damara, and managed by Ilmatari. These healers tended to the city's defenders, including paladins and recruits, as well as the sick and injured of the community and pregnant women. Symbol The symbol of the church was the holy symbol of Ilmater. Originally this was a blood-stained rack, such as used to torture a victim by stretching. This remained in use until the mid–14th century DR. However, by 1356 DR, a new symbol entered common usage: a pair of white hands crossed and bound at the wrist with a blood-red cord. After the Godswar of 1358 DR, this was used nearly exclusively. This newer and less gruesome symbol increased Ilmater's popularity across Faerûn. The colors of the church, like those of the god, were gray and red. Possessions Dress For ceremonial occasions, the Ilmatari wore plain, solid gray vestments of tunics, trousers, and tabard, or robes. They also wore skullcaps, which were gray for ordinary clergy and blood-red for senior clergy, while unadorned novices wore none. The holy symbol of Ilmater was worn on a chain around the neck or as a badge pinned over the heart. Some older members of the clergy had a gray teardrop tattooed beside one eye. When out in the field or on missions, Ilmatari wore whatever was appropriate to the activity and the environment. However, over their clothes or armor, they often wore gray tabards with the holy symbol stitched over the chest by the left shoulder. Equipment When out and about, Ilmatari always had their holy symbols about them, and carried a healer's kit containing bandages, medicines, splints and so on. A ''faith token of Ilmater could produce a cure minor wounds orison twice a day, usually with the command words "Ilmater protect me". Dogma Beliefs Followers of Ilmater were taught to help all who suffered, without regard for who they were or how they suffered. They were to heal and treat the wounded and the sick and give comfort to the dying. They also had to give kind counseling to those grieving or depressed, lonely or lost, and give shelter and alms to those who'd lost everything. They had to do what had to be done and no one else would. Thus a typical follower of Ilmater was generous and sharing, giving all they could to the poor, and they placed others before themselves. To the Ilmatari, life was sacred and suffering was holy. They were to carry the burdens and pains of others, and were taught that the truly holy took on another's suffering. They were instructed to endure and persevere against hardship and pain, and believed that if they suffered in the name of Ilmater, then he would be there to support them. Although many outsiders saw them as willing sufferers or they appeared reckless in their quests to do good, they simply cared about everyone, often without regard for their own safety. However, they did concentrate more on healing and aid efforts. Worshipers of Ilmater also believed that all injustices should be challenged and that they should defend and aid the causes of the oppressed and unjustly treated. They were to act for and defend those who could not do so themselves. They were to stand up to every bully and tyrant, and resist them in anyway, both small and great. Ilmatari were encouraged to hold to their principles and keep to their causes if they were right and just, no matter the risk and to be fearless about it. Consequently, they believed that a death with meaning was not shameful. They advocated the spiritualism of life over materialism and the physical body. If they dedicated themselves to the service of Ilmater, they believe, then he would provide for them. They left the pursuit of wealth and luxuries to others, and sought only medicines and alms. Attitudes The Ilmatari were often the most caring and sensitive of people. They were also the most forgiving, known for accepting past enemies and endeavoring to repair past grievances. New initiates were often overcome by the suffering they witnessed as part of their work, and were driven to tears. Worn down, they could develop a cynical attitude towards life, but most persevered nonetheless, even when faced with hopeless causes. They simply had to help. Thus cynicism and dark humor were not uncommon among the Ilmatari, but this was accepted by the faith. For such believers, "Today is the first day in what's left of your life," fitted well into Ilmater's dogma, with the addition of "So live it well." They did not believe in impeding the desires of others, nor did they judge them, even when those desires conflicted with their own duty to alleviate suffering and provide healing. For example, an Ilmatari would not stop an injured warrior from charging back into battle, seeking death in combat. Instead, they healed them enough to move and fight, and let them choose their own fate. Relationships Relations between the various branches of the Church of Ilmater and its hierarchy were very good. Just as the gods Ilmater, Torm, and Tyr were allied in the Triad, so too were their respective churches, forming an organized force dedicated to goodness, law, and order. Followers and priests of each god willingly followed the Triad as a whole. The Church of Ilmater was among the most popular in Faerûn, and had the most dedicated faithful. The poor, sick, and tormented of the land relied upon the Ilmatari's aid efforts, and the common folk loved and respected them immensely. The Ilmatari in turn received a great deal of support in their work. People of almost every faith and creed donated generously to the Church of Ilmater, knowing that could need the Ilmatari's help themselves one day. However, some people did not understand why followers of Ilmater chose to suffer as they did. They were often perceived as willing martyrs, masochists, and intentional sufferers, and they were mocked, pitied and scorned, to the point of ridicule by some. Among traveling entertainers, a common character was "Ill-Mater", a clown in gray that was always been whacked, beaten, and pushed over for slapstick entertainment. Those who despised weakness or held wildly different views (tyrants, brigands, and other villains, for example) did not understand why anybody would turn to Ilmater, and they saw the church as weak and foolish. Ilmatari were often killed by such people, but they severely underestimated their strength. They were especially despised by followers of Loviatar, the Maiden of Pain, for their opposing views and because they seemed almost resistant to the pains they inflicted, and kept their good spirits or grew increasingly passionate in their faith. At any opportunity, the Loviatans sought to hunt down, torment and kill the Ilmatari. History During the 3rd century DR, evil artifacts created under the reign of Qysar Shoon IV of the Shoon Imperium, such as Jaralth, Kuraltaar, and Morthinmar, concerned the Church of Ilmater. The Ilmatari realized they needed more than just prayer in their struggle against evil in southwestern Faerûn. To this end, Archsufferer Irmakul "Bloodthews", Revered Brother Filithan, Exalted Servant Volshur the Crooked and many other senior priests enchanted the sword Dornavver at Allyn's Anvil on the night of the Feast of the Moon in the Year of the Wrath Sword, 275 DR. The sword was entrusted to the Holy Warriors of Suffering. During the Time of Troubles in the Year of Shadows, 1358 DR, the Ilmatari helped many people survive those turbulent times. This in turn increased people's generosity toward the Church of Ilmater. However, the reputation of the Church of Ilmater was damaged shortly after the Time of Troubles when the Cult of Shared Suffering, professing to be Ilmatari, began inflicting suffering (on others and themselves), engaging in kidnapping and rioting. The Ilmatari suspected that these cultists were under the influence of Beshaba, Cyric or Loviatar. The cult was mostly eliminated by 1369 DR, following a hostile reaction from authorities and the nobility. Appendix Notes Appearances Video games In Baldur's Gate II, a cleric of Ilmater appears in two different temples of Ilmater in Athkatla, which is located in Waukeen's Promenade, and in the Slums. Actually, he is at least two different individuals of the same appearance and as far as the game is concerned have the same kind of personality. He is humble, compassionate and working constantly to help the poor and insane in Athkatla. He declares the statement that there is a great need for the Crying God's compassion in Athkatla. References Category:Religious organizations Category:Organizations in Faerûn Category:Organizations on Toril Category:Organizations